Star the Raichu
Star is probably the biggest and fattest Raichu in the world. She has a an appetite like no other; she will gorge herself until she passes out, then gets up to gorge some more. She is very haughty and has an ego as big as her stomach. Because she eats so much, and eats everything, the berries she eat from the forest allowed her to have one of the most beautiful and fluffy fur coats a Raichu can have. Early Life Star wasn't always fat, she was actually fit. She was born deep in the Viridian Woods with no parents. Her parents were seemingly killed trying to protect their egg from being stolen. She had to learn by herself about how to survive, and grew tough because of it. Later, she found out she had a cousin named Duke, and they started to hang out. She found she had a natural ability to find treasure, so she and Duke would go treasure hunting together. She evolved into a lovely pikachu one day when she visited Duke's family. The Curse One day, Star decided to go out and search for treasure on her own. She found an old temple that was filled with artifacts and and various treasure. She ventured into the temple and found a gold and diamond Darkrai statue. She decided to swipe it and take it back to her home. Duke was waiting for her to return, and was surprised to fine her carrying such a treasure. He read the the script on the statue, it reads "If one disturbs my rest, then one should be cursed with darkest fear for eternity." The next morning, Star awoken to the fact that she was suddenly really fat. They worked together to try to lose the weight, but the more they tried to get Star to cut the fat, the fatter she was the next morning. They quickly gave up, afraid what they could do if they tried to continue. Lone's Pokemon The group was training in the deep Viridian City, the same part as Star, as a pikachu, resided. She lived up in a tree, on a particular branch that was sheltered from the rain; however, Zoroark and the group caused the branch to break, sending Star to the ground, bruised and homeless. Charcal, a pokemon that belonged to the Pokemon Champion Lone, has offered Star to join Lone as his Pokemon. Being homeless and no where to go, she agreed with him and joined his group. For the most part, she spent her time being with Zoroark, who didn't enjoy her company to much, and would constantly tease her. One day, they nearly fought to the death, but they were stopped in time so that Star didn't loose her life. Afterwards, she decided to evolve into a Raichu to try to break the curse, but with no luck. The Mirror Using her ability to find artifacts, Star was lead to some ruins where an old mirror was. Luckily she was stopped in time by a Duke before anything bad happened. If she were to unleash the negatives that resided in that mirror, then the world be thrown into chaos and destroyed. Houndoom and Amy Star was lonely for the most part. She was constantly teased by Zoroark for being fat. One day, Houndoom got to talking to Star, because he was recently dumped. Star and Houndoom decided to get together as mates. They finally decided to have a baby, so they ran off to a cave to hide from Houndoom's dad, Zoroark. They hatched a tiny girl pichu, and named her Amy. Amy goes everywhere with Star, only every once in a while, Jessie would babysit for Star when she's about to do something dangerous. Contest Battling and Trainer_ Just recently, Star found out that she actually enjoys doing contests. Her first contest was with Duke in Saffron City, but they lost to Typhlosion. The second contest she was in was with Trainer_, in Viridian City. They did really well together, and tied in the final round with Flareon; however, the judges introduced beauty points to break the tie, and the conclusion was that Star was fat, and lost because of it. Lone decided to give Trainer_ her pokeball. She is now Trainer_'s pokemon so she may work with him for contests. The Reset Trivia *Star has eaten all sorts of berries and human food, as well as other Pokemon *She's ignorant when it comes to human devices *She gets angry when she's called fat *She'd make an excellent pillow